Humo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: A veces sentía como la vida era tan aburrida e inconsistente como las volutas de humo que su cigarro expulsaba. Y todo era una mierda. LATIN HETALIA Bolivia


Nota: no lo he vuelto a revisar, no estoy de ánimos para eso ahora así que lo haré en otra ocasión.

**En fin, LH no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Humo**

Contempló cómo el humo se enroscaba en el aire, trepando hacia arriba y le dio otra calada a su cigarro. Tosió repentinamente y soltó un gruñido frustrado, inhalando otra vez. Intentó expulsar el humo en roscas, tal como Daniel se lo había enseñado, mas no tuvo mucho éxito. Lo intentó dos veces más, falló y apagó el cigarro mientras chasqueaba la lengua, botando la colilla al pasto. De su boca salió una puteada y del bolsillo un paquete de caramelos de menta. Se metió apresuradamente un par a la boca, como cuatro bolitas, y comenzó a molverlos de un lado al otro con la lengua, tratando de esa manera deshacerse del olor a cigarro. Sabía horrible, pero Miguel lo asesinaría si se enteraba que había estado fumando otra vez.

Miguel siempre era así, siempre lo había sido, aunque su complejo sobreprotector y mandón empeoró hace poco con la desaparición de su madre. Julio sabía que la mujer se había fugado con otro, pero no era como si su hermano lo fuese a aceptar. No su santa madre que los ama por encima de todas las cosas. Julio chasqueó nuevamente, sintiéndose irritado ante aquel pensamieto. No, claro que no, se dijo con sarcasmo mientras escupía las mentitas y sacaba el último cigarro que le quedaba. No, claro que no estaba desaparecida, sí de sus vidas, pero no en el sentido de que habá sido secuestrada o algo por el estilo. Julio lo sabía muy bien, él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Sabía que su madre se había ido por la misma razón por la que él ahora estaba ahí, arrodillado detrás de un murito, esperando a que el cáncer se lo llevase. O algo por el estilo, un violador, un asesino serial, un paro cardíaco… No era que le importase, había decidido no ser selectivo.

En algún momento su celular (ese que Miguel le regaló el año pasado) sonó y con pogas o nada de ganas lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde estás? –quiso saber su hermano y el menor soltó un suspiro.

Oyó una risita en el fondo y no pudo evitar rodar con los ojos.

-Ahí –fue su escueta respuesta y Miguel gruñó.

-¿Cómo que ahí? –bufó-. ¿Dónde carajos te has vuelto a meter? ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Van a ser casi las once y media y mañana es lunes! Puedes estar agradecido de que papá no haya regresado aún.

-Ya… –murmuró Julio, pensando si colgarle. Saía que Miguel le volvería a llamar y si lo hacía, le soltaría la puteada de su vida en cuanto lo tuviese delante.

Oyó un "ya déjalo" amortiguado por la distancia y su irritación creció. Sintió el impulso de preguntarle con quién estaba incluso conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Sabía que debía esta con Martina, la vecina. Julio no entendía que le había visto su hermano a _esa_. Tal vez porque parecía gringa, tal vez porque era rubia (teñida, según Julio) y de ojos verdes, pero esa no parecía ser razón suficiente. No era como si fuese asunto suyo con quién paraba Miguel, lo que le jodía era que Daniel se moría por la misma tipa y Julio comenzaba a sospechar que esta se acostaba con ambos. No era como si supiese a ciencia cierta si había algo entre Martina y Miguel (de hecho era bastante improbable considerando que Miguel siempre terminaba de alguna manera en la _friendzone_), pero la idea le desagradaba.

Perra.

Volvió a toser y apagó el cigarro, diciéndose que lo dejaría. Sabía que era muy difícil dejar de fumar cuando todos tus amigos lo hacen y en especial si trabajabas con alguien que fumaba día y noche y hasta durante las horas alborales. Si había alguien que se moriría antes que él de cáncer al pulmón, entonces ese definitivamente era Manuel.

-Julio, ¿me estás escuchando?

Oh, mierda.

-No –masculló el aludido y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar si María estaría sola en casa.

-Serás –farfulló Miguel-. Escúchame, te quiero en casa en máximo veinte minutos o…

Julio frunció el ceño, alejando el celular de su oreja para mirar la pantalla. Miguel le había colgado. O no, probablemente haya sido la muyzorra de Martina y conociendo a Miguel, dejaría que la chica le escondiese el teléfono y no lo buscaría hasta necesitarlo otra vez. Puto.

Su mano se desvió a su bolsillo, sólo para recordar qe la cajetilla de cigarros estaba vacía. Dinero no traía encima y ahora también se acordaba de que María tenía una reunión familiar y se quedaría a dormir donde sus tíos. Tal vez Francisca… No, ella le llamaría a Miguel. Aunque por otro lado dudaba que este le fuese a contestar, a menos que le llamase al fijo. Pero si le decía que estaba con Martina tal vez lo dejaría quedarse…

Julio suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra. No era por ser malo, pero en serio se lo diría. Sabía que Francisca aún no lo había superado del todo, pero en alguna parte tenía que dormir. Y conseguirse cigarros, mierda, estaba de demasiado mal humor. Y ansioso por alguna razón desconocida. Pateó una lata al salir del parque que había en el barrio mientras inhalaba profundamente. No era como si el aire de la ciudad fuese muy limpio, pero lo parecía y se podía decir que lo relajaba un poco. Comenzó a considerar faltar mañana al trabajo. Su jefe le gritaría de nuevo y Manuel lo miraría con su acostumbrada cara de culo por dejarle la caja a él, pero realmente no estaba en condición de pararse ya tan temprano detrás del mostrador de un mugroso Burger King.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, dando con el paquetito de mentas. Las sacó y las botó en el primero tacho de basura con el que se cruzó. Se pasó al otro lado de la calle, yendo hacia el complejo de apartamentes en el que vivía con su hermano, mas no subió al quinto piso, sino sólo al segundo, deteniéndose frente al 206. Antes de tocar tosió levemente. Ojalá Francisca siguiese despierta…


End file.
